


Class Act

by Amrynth



Series: AU August- Critical Role Edition [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, au yeah august, class swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: What if Scanlan were the barbarian and Grog the bard?





	Class Act

**Author's Note:**

> So the first time I saw and committed to the AU Yeah August I didn't realize it was meant to be a Miraculous Ladybug prompt list until I was reading through it way down the line and saw the Kwami Swap day. I had already decided I would do the thing so I went with a class swap instead. A fun drabble, something long is easy, sticking to 100 words is the real challenge mode for me.

They were a terror in battle, Grog Strongjaw striding into the fray head and shoulders taller than anyone else and singing terrible songs of war. On his shoulders, working into a frenzied rage on the goliath’s battle cry, Scanlan Shorthalt never knew fear and never left a kneecap behind. There are still tales of the path of death they have carved through many a battlefield. Tales of their prowess and charm in the brothels of Exandria. Tales of Scanlan the barbarian, champion of the Crucible and Grog, the Meatman, the bard, he of the purple fist, and the electric crotch.


End file.
